


Miu/Kokichi Friend One Shots

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affectionate Insults, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frenemies, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Small Penis, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Collection of one shots of Miu and Kokichi being friends, including some sex because seriously, they're them





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey slut,” Kokichi greeted Miu, yawning as he walked into school. 

“Hey!” she feigned offense, “At least I’m not a virgin Shota like you.” 

“Virgin Shota?” he chuckled, perking up a bit at the playful banter, “Which is it? Am I fuckable or not?” 

She ruffled his hair, “I mean, that mouth is only good for telling lies and fucking, but I’m not sure you’re getting any more action yet. Can you even cum yet?” 

“Mayyyybe,” he batted her hands away with a giggle, “But even if it was true, better a virgin than a filthy cum slut. I bet you’ve had more dicks in you than you can even count, and no, I’m not calling you dumb too.” 

“Mm, cum slut!” Miu’s cheeks turned pink and flushed, “But, like, wouldn’t that be endless dicks? Like, I wouldn’t waste my time, but I can just keep counting forever, right?” 

Kokichi laughed and shrugged, “Endless Dicks sounds like a good band name.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Miiuuuuuuu,” Kokichi whined, flopping against her shoulder as she leaned against the wall, waiting for the bell to go to class to ring. 

“You sound even more like a baby than usual,” she laughed, ruffling his hair, “What’s wrong, Shota?” 

“I am,” he pouted, pulling some fake tears to match his slightly protruding lower lip, “I’m just a baby. You need to take care of me.” 

“Whoa, I don’t know if I’m into Mommy Kink!” she shrugged him off, making him stand on his own, “You can definitely suck on my tits though!” 

“Ugh, gross!” he crossed his arms, “I don’t even know where those things have been! I wouldn’t lick a truck stop toilet, so I don’t think those are going anywhere near my mouth.” 

Miu’s eyes widened, “Comparing me... to a truck stop toilet!” her face turned pink and a loud moan punctuated her sentence. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a filthy cum slut, but let me lean on you. I’m sleepy,” he relaxed back against her, yawning a bit. 

“Whatever,” she smiled, “I guess this is as much action as a virgin like you is ready for.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Miuuuuuu,” Kokichi flopped onto her lap, interrupting her tinkering, “I’m borrrrred! Play with me!” 

“Shota, get off,” she playfully shoved him, “I’ve got more important things to do with my golden brain than entertain you.” 

“But Miuuuuu,” Kokichi rolled back onto her, pushing the wrench out of her hand, “You have to! Come on!” 

Miu rolled her eyes and put the gadget she was working on down, “You’re such a pest! Why don’t you go play with yourself?” 

“I already did that!” Kokichi pouted, “So play with me! Play with me! Please!” 

“God you’re fussy today, you need some dick?” Miu laughed, “I can’t really help with that, but I guess I’ve got a few inventions that might be even better.” 

Kokichi giggled and poked her cheeks, “Hmm, maybe later…” he laughed harder as she batted his hands away, “But play something else right now.” 

“What do you want to play?” Miu ran her fingers through his tangly hair, separating a few of the strands, “You’re lucky this gorgeous girl genius will waste her time on you.” 

“Tickle fight!” Kokichi declared before darting out his hands to tickle up and down her sides. 

“Eeeheeehee!” Miu squealed, pushing Kokichi over on the bed and moving to straddle him, “I’ve got you now, Shota!” She tickled all over his stomach, then up to his neck. 

“Nee-heehee!” Kokichi squirmed under her, trying to wriggle his hands free, “Miiiiuuuu! Miu!” He gasped for breath, finding himself unable to get away. 

Miu tickled him until he could only give weak giggles in his exhaustion, then slid off of him and picked up her wrench. 

“Cuddle,” he objected, wiggling back up to her. 

“Okay,” Miu rolled her eyes again, wrapping her arms around her, and focusing back on her invention.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Miiiiiiuuuuuuuuu,” Kokichi whined, letting himself into her room with a lockpick, “I’m borrrrrred! I wanna sixty-nine with you!” 

Miu laughed, sitting her tools down on her workbench and turning around, “You want to what? Putting aside how privileged you’d be if I let you have a chance at this hot body, do you even know what that means? You’re practically a baby, shota.” 

“Wellll,” Kokichi giggled, bouncing over to her bed, “I thiiiink it means that I lick your pussy while you suck my dick, but as the cum dumpster, you’re the expert here, so why don’t you tell me?” 

“C-cum dumpster!” Miu flushed a brilliant red, sweat and drool mingling on her face while her panties got soaked with another fluid entirely. 

Kokichi smirked, triumphantly, and started undressing. He kicked off his shoes first. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side, followed by removing his pants, so he was sitting just in an undershirt and underwear. 

“You have such shota underwear,” Miu rolled her eyes at the vibrant design, then sat on the bed next to him and began fondling his slight bulge. “They’re kinda cute. Not as cute as my panties though.” 

“Wouldn’t you be kinda confused if I wore panties like yours?” he panted, rubbing himself against her hand. 

“Hey, I dunno what freaky shit you’re into,” Miu giggled, “Lay down on the bed.” She wasn’t wearing her boots so, she just slipped her panties down from underneath her skirt, tossed them onto the bed, and straddled Kokichi, backing up toward his face. 

“Wow, your pussy is dripping all over me!” Kokichi’s giggle was almost gleeful, “How are you this wet already?!” He’d never actually seen a vulva this close up before- it was interesting to say the least.

“This little cock is pretty hard for me too,” Miu countered, slipping her hand down into his boxers and pulling it out, before rubbing her thumb along the tip. 

“Hey, don’t call it little!” Kokichi objected as she settled into place, “Isn’t that an insult?” 

“You are five fucking feet tall, shota, of course it’s little,” she cackled, then moved down, enveloping his penis in the wet warmth of her mouth. 

Kokichi squeaked at the sudden sensation, then busied himself trying to figure out exactly how he was supposed to proceed. In truth, he’d gotten himself slightly in over his head. He knew he was supposed to lick her, but he wasn’t exactly sure how. Or where. There were more folds than he was expecting. 

He licked experimentally at at her labia, dipping the tip of his tongue into the vaginal opening. Everything was already so soaked, his spit made little difference. The taste wasn’t objectionable, but wasn’t really pleasant either. It was distinct, yet neutral. Tangy, almost metallic. Interesting. He lapped at the general area for a moment, assuming he’d figure it out based on response. 

Miu, having much more experience, happily pushed down until the tip of his dick barely touched the back of his throat. While she did like to stretch around big cocks, smaller ones were a bit more convenient for blow jobs. She licked her tongue over the shaft as she slid down, then swirled it while she sucked on the tip. 

Kokichi was over the moon with his blow job, but he almost wished she’d be less good at it, so he could focus. Miu was moaning around him, but who knew what that was in response to? He sighed and decided to cut his losses and swallow a little bit of pride. 

“Hey slut?” he waited for her to hum acknowledgment before continuing, “How do I do this shit? Guys are easier!” 

She pulled back and popped his cock out of her mouth, “Suck my clit, dumbass,” she reached her free hand down and spread her pussy, tapping her index finger on her clitoris, “Right here,” she rolled her eyes, “Should charge for these lessons.” 

Kokichi nodded and wriggled slightly down so he could reach easily. He used one hand to keep her labia apart, as she’d done, then isolated the small nub with his lips. He sucked once, drawing the sensitive tissue into his mouth and earning a loud moan from Miu, then began experimenting again. He tried licking in different ways and directions, sucking with varying force, and combining the two. It didn’t take long before Miu was squirming and gushing her pleasure all over his face. 

Miu resumed her dick sucking with a vengeance, challenging herself to make him cum before she did, despite the head start he had gained with the insult. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking harshly and moving her tongue roughly against the more sensitive areas, generally covered by his foreskin. Kokichi moaned and whined, bucking up into her mouth, writhing in the overwhelming pleasure. 

He came, gasping and reaching up around her hips with one hand to cling to her, sucking as if his life depended on it to stifle his cries of ecstasy. Several small spurts of pearly white shot themselves onto her tongue and she swallowed with easy familiarity. 

“There you go, shota,” she beamed, smug and satisfied, “Stick your fingers in me too to finish me off.” 

Kokichi nodded, a bit too relaxed by the orgasm to come up with an insult about her being demanding and slid two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out in time with his sucking. 

Moments later, Miu reached orgasm as well, with keening cries and full body muscle contractions. Obviously a worthy use of her time. She flopped over off of him and pulled him into her arms. 

“That was fun, shota, let’s do it again sometime,” she yawned, happy to relax with him for a minute.

“You got cum in my hair,” Kokichi whined, spitefully rubbing his face off on her shirt, “Gross.” 

“Whatever, that’s the hottest action you’ve had in your whole life.”


End file.
